


Letting Go

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon sat near Sarah Croydon for what seemed like hours.





	Letting Go

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon sat near Sarah Croydon for what seemed like hours. There were recent things he refused to remember. His vampire bride burning at the stake in Salem. Her spirit materializing. One last visit. Frowning, Charles embraced Sarah and kissed her. He released her. His past. 

Charles began to smile.

 

THE END


End file.
